


Shoes

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, Humor, John is observant, Sherlock is a drama queen, sherlock's shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

“How do you do it?” John asked in fascination.  
  
“Do what?” Sherlock was in a horrible mood. After examining the corpse of the young heiress, he had dragged John from her expensive flat to the club where she had last been seen. He was convinced her boyfriend was guilty, but he had an alibi for when she would have been walking home. The timing was wrong.  
  
Back in 221B, he had paced, muttering to himself, until Mrs Hudson had called up the stairs that if he was going to continue tromping about like that, could he at least take off his shoes.  
  
With a sigh he flopped down on the sofa and pulled off his thin dress shoes and socks. He flung himself back and latched onto the edge of the coffee table with his toes.  
  
And that’s when John, who had been attempting to simply stay quiet and out of his way, got distracted.  
  
“Your feet are enormous,” John blurted out. “I mean, you could play the violin with your toes. How do you fit them into those shoes?”  
  
“John…” And then he gasped, sitting bolt upright. “John! You are brilliant! You are amazing!”  
  
“Well, thank you for that, but… why?”  
  
“How could she possibly have walked all the way home that night in those shoes and not gotten blisters?”  
  



End file.
